


Creative Methods

by PeteHasTheTARDIS



Series: Loki x Dr. Strange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clock of Levitation used as medical equiptment, Doctor Strange is Not Amused, Doctor Strange sings, Doctor Strange's PhD is put to use, Loki (Marvel) Dies, M/M, Not Really Character Death, There's some blood?, Warning: Loki, What Did You Expect, it's Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteHasTheTARDIS/pseuds/PeteHasTheTARDIS
Summary: Loki, wanting to hear his boyfriend sing, takes matters into his own hands, or rather, an enemy's blade into his own stomach.





	Creative Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I'm actually kind of invested in this ship now? And I actually have a motivator to keep me writing (thanks Lindsay) and give me ideas. For this, however, I literally just googled prompts and decided that Loki would totally be extra in his methods to get what he wants. Enjoy!

The battle had been going on for hours. Dr. Strange and all of the practicers of the mystic arts were fighting new threats from the Dark Dimension, aided by the Sorcerer Supreme’s boyfriend, Loki. The fighting was exactly the same as the past five times this had happened; all the sorcerers were attacking, slowly pushing the bad guys back into the realm they came from. Loki was helping where he could, teleporting hundreds of other-worlders at once.

Four hours after the first signs of invasion, the battle was finally dying down, everyone assuming it was going to end in the exact same way as all the others, with the sorcerers eventually pushing all the invaders back into the Dark Dimension with Loki using his magic to close the portal.

Dr. Strange at the time was fighting an individual, forming shields allowing him to block the attacks while pushing towards the open portal simultaneously. With one last blast, he shoved the villain through the gateway.

Turning his head to see where he was needed next, Dr. Strange was just in time to see a blade, black, purple, and glowing, emerging from his boyfriend's stomach as the said god looked down in shock at the curved sword protruding from his body. Dr. Strange’s world slowed down to a crawl as Loki collapsed in on himself, crumpling to the ground, the knife having been pulled out of his body by his attacker.

As time resumed to its normal pace, Stephen Strange let out an ear-piercing shriek, mercilessly using his magic to propel twenty spears through the attacker as Stephen ran towards his boyfriend who was bleeding out on the ground.

As Dr. Strange reached Loki, the sorcerer fell to his knees, ignoring the beyond dead body less than three feet away, carefully cradling his lover to his chest.

“Loki. Loki. Babe. Please, you have to be okay. You can’t die like this! You’ve survived fighting the avengers, attacks from creatures of all nine realms, growing up with that oaf of a brother... This can’t be how you die!” Stephen Strange desperately rambled on trying to somehow motivate his boyfriend into ignoring the blood pouring from the wound in his abdomen.

“Stephen…” Loki started, interrupted by a fit of coughing, speckles of red dotting his armor. “My time has come… But… you need to know. I… I love you… So much.” With each word, his voice got softer and softer, leaning more and more on Dr. Strange for support.

The doctor, having medical training, balled up the Cloak of Levitation and pressed it to the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. The cloak could complain later when Dr. Strange’s boyfriend wasn’t literally dying in his arms.

Loki started chuckling, although the action quickly turned into more coughing. “Stephen, it’s too late.”

“No! Don’t say that. There’s still time; I can slow the bleeding, we can get you help. We can try a hospital, or I can transport us to a SHIELD medical facility or the Avengers Compound. Someone will be able to help; you’re not going to die on my watch!”

Loki’s glazed green eyes wearily stared into his boyfriend’s gray orbs. “Please…I’m dying... I have only one desire.”

Dr. Strange let a tear slip down his face. “Whatever you want, beautiful.”

“Sing...Sing for me,” Loki slipped out, blood still pooling around him, despite Stephen’s attempts at stopping the flow.

By now, both of their clothes were stained red with blood. The battle was trickling down around them, the enemies being pushed back from whence they came. Seeing their leader in distress, a handful of the sorcerers had formed a protective circle around the two lovers, fending off blasts and other attacks, keeping the two safe. Or at least, as safe as they could be with one of them bleeding out.

“If, if that’s what you want,” Dr. Strange whispered into the ear of his boyfriend.

His voice started off slowly, the owner of the voice still tearing up as he started the melody.

_You are my sunshine_

The corners of Loki’s mouth turned up into a half smile, somehow different from his usual smirk, as if to display his love and affection for Stephen despite the obvious pain he was in.

_My only sunshine_

Droplets of water fell onto Loki’s chest, mixing with the blood that was already there, as Dr. Strange started sobbing through his singing.

_You make me happy_

With much difficulty, the God of Mischief gradually inched his hand towards the Sorcerer Supreme’s, who quickly grabbed onto it.

_When skies are gray_

With every word, Dr. Strange’s strangely beautiful voice drowned out the sounds of the pending battle, the soundwaves being the sole focus of the injured prince.

_You’ll never know dear_

Thoughts rushed through Stephen’s head about how much they had left to do, everything they hadn’t gotten the chance to. The limited time they had had together.

_How much I love you_

Dr. Strange’s sobbing had taken over as he was barely able to choke out the final words. Loki’s grasp on his hand was getting weaker by the second. With one last breath, Loki looked straight into Stephen’s eyes as his own went blank, and his hand dropped to the ground, a small splash of red as it hit the blood pooled around himself.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dr. Strange trudged back to 177A Bleecker Street, dressed in all black, tears falling down the defined tear tracks down his cheeks. Everything he saw reminded him of his deceased lover, accentuating the pain he felt tearing away at his insides.

The doors Loki had once told stories about, reminding him of ones on Asgard, the entryway where he had first been introduced to the other magic user, the wall Loki had been pressed against in their first heated makeout session, all memories ingrained into his mind, important moments in their lives together.

Dr. Strange dragged himself up the stairs, remembering all the happy moments with his boyfriend, a small smile emerging underneath the tears. This was how he wanted to remember his boyfriend, the smirk permanently plastered on his face; emerald eyes so focused on the task at hand, they wouldn’t see anything else, even if it was placed right in the field of view; the way his jet black hair curled around his shoulders in the morning just after it had been washed.

Walking towards their bedroom, Stephen was prepared to change and go to sleep, a well needed rest due to the emotional trauma he had been put through that day. Then he opened the door.

“What the fuck,” Stephen Strange almost stated, his face dead serious.

Casually sitting on the bed, reading a book, without a care in the world, was Loki.

The god looked up and put his book to the side.“Hey babe! I was thinking we could order pizza tonight. I’m in the mood for a certain greasy midgardian specialty tonight.”

“I repeat,” Dr. Strange declared, still shellshocked, “What the fuck. You’re supposed to be dead! I saw you die in my arms; you had no pulse”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Stephen, I’m the God of Mischief, what did you expect? I’m not so feeble that a simple stab wound could kill me. Besides, how else was I going to get you to sing to me?”

Stephen, now furious, walked towards the man he previously thought to be dead. “Are you telling me that you faked your own death for the sole purpose of hearing me sing?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I mourned you; I cried; you made me think you were dead, and all because you wanted to hear me sing?!”

“Yep.”

“You could have just asked!” Dr. Strange exclaimed, enraged.

Loki smirked. Stephen wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Alright,” Dr. Strange started. “You want fun? How about this. No sex. For a month.”

Loki’s eyes widened as he jumped off the bed. “You can’t do that! Neither of us will be able to get through that!”

“You should have thought of that before you faked your own death.” With that, Dr. Strange turned around and walked out of the room.

In the end, however, Loki was right. They barely lasted four days.


End file.
